


The Secret of Life

by bactaqueen



Series: The Life Trilogy [3]
Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the limo ride. Davey, Jade, and Adam in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author’s Note: Originally posted March 2006.

The bed feels empty. When Adam wakes, he finds himself alone in the expanse of warm rumpled sheets. Pale shadows stretch across the ceiling and swim in his vision; last night’s gilded dream is little more than a pleasant memory now. He can hear the shower running and the low rumble of a man’s voice and he smiles. A moment later, he hears the second man’s voice and realizes that Jade isn’t singing. He isn’t alone. Grinning, Adam rolls out of bed and pads across the room to slip into the bathroom.  
  
Through the steam and the fogged glass of the shower enclosure, he can see the slick bodies pressed together. Davey’s black hair is matted to his head and sticks in clumps to his neck, his shoulders, and his back. His face is tipped up and his lips are parted in a gasp Adam can’t hear. His long-fingered hands move up and down Jade’s narrow back and painted nails catch wet skin. Angry red lines linger in their wake. Jade’s hands, in turn, are buried in Davey’s hair to keep his head pulled back. The blond fringe of his own flop is clumped and sticking to his face, but he doesn’t seem to care. His lips are locked to Davey’s neck, moving up and down the elegant line of it, and their hips are pressed together. Adam slides his gaze down the line of Jade’s back to let it linger on the rhythmic clench of his ass as he grinds in slow, deliberate circles against Davey.  
  
Adam moves forward as Jade pulls away from Davey’s neck and tilts his head to attack the other side. Jade’s eyes flicker to Adam and a slow smile splits his kiss-swollen lips. He licks a line up Davey’s throat, eyes still locked on Adam, and crests his chin. When he speaks, he raises his voice over the sound of the shower.  
  
“Look who finally dragged his lazy ass out of bed.”  
  
Davey’s head snaps forward and his eyes shoot open. The blush that stains his neck and cheeks is visible even through the steam that curls around his face. His wide dark eyes lock on Adam; embarrassment and insecurity are in them. Adam’s smile softens. Davey is tense and that just won’t do.  
  
Adam reaches the shower and opens the door. Steam and fine spray roll out around him and the air is warmer in here. He steps in and pulls the door shut behind him. Jade and Davey shift and give him room, though it is by no means a tight fit--the room is too expensive for that.   
  
“Is the shower to save on clean-up time?” Adam teases in a voice roughened from desire and sleep, eyes on Davey’s. He runs a hand down his back and notes the difference in water-slick skin and skin being rinsed of last night’s come. He has a sudden, vivid memory of shooting that load and his cock twitches. He wonders if Jade has a plan.  
  
A small, relieved smile curves Davey’s lips. He turns toward Adam. “I needed to wash my hair.”  
  
“We must be special if you’re not using that as an excuse to get away from us.”  
  
Davey’s dark eyes search Adam’s calm, open face. In a quiet voice, he says, “You are.”  
  
Adam smiles easily and slides his hand down to press his fingertips against the small of Davey’s back. “I know.” He leans in. His parted lips meet Davey’s for a gentle, slow kiss. Fingers graze his arm and a sigh fills his mouth; Adam feels the tension melt out of Davey’s body. Satisfied that the man here is reassured, Adam pulls away.  
  
Jade is smirking when Adam turns to him. His hair is out of his face and tucked behind his ear. His eyeliner is smudged and water beads on his lashes, slides down his skin. Certainty radiates from him and Adam is glad that he doesn’t have to reassure his lover. His gaze roams down the front of Jade’s body and his own smile warps into a smirk.  
  
Adam reaches for him. “Slow start this morning, sailor? You’re only at half-mast.” He brushes his fingers along Jade’s half-formed erection, then slides his hand up over the sharp line of his hip to settle at his waist. He locks eyes with Jade, lets him see the world in his own.  
  
Long, strong fingers grip the back of Adam’s neck. Jade leans in and breathes hotly over Adam’s lips. “I was waiting for you, captain.”  
  
It’s a hot kiss full of tongues and teeth and lips. Adam tightens his grip on Jade and digs his fingers into the small of Davey’s back; Jade sinks nails into the neglected skin of Adam’s side and draws his hand down. Adam gasps into Jade’s mouth and pulls away.  
  
“Was there a plan this morning?”  
  
Jade’s lips twist in a sly smile. Davey sees this and makes a throaty noise; his body where it touches Adam is tense again. It’s an anticipatory tension that makes him tremble, shift his weight. Adam wonders if Jade told him what the idea was. Then Jade’s hand is on his shoulder, pressing, urging him down.  
  
Adam glances down and doesn’t have to ask what Jade wants. He suppresses a sigh and sinks to his knees. He can’t imagine what Jade has told Davey and he doesn’t think he wants to know. Anticipation is sweeter for the ignorant because the surprise is so much greater.   
  
Water swirls around Adam’s knees and he braces his feet against the edge of the shower floor. His hands move from the small of Davey’s back and the side of Jade’s hip, each sliding the length of a thigh. Davey’s eyes are on him--Adam can feel the heat and curiosity in them. Jade is not so engrossed in the sight; he turns just enough to ease Davey into position, until the two of them are half-turned toward each other, arms around waists to keep them out of the way. Jade spreads his legs and reaches for Adam’s hand to place it on his ass, fingers grazing the hot cleft. He guides Adam’s hand to the same position on Davey.  
  
Jade pushes fingers through Adam’s wet hair. Adam rolls his eyes up and has a moment of déjà vu: Jade’s cock rises before him and the smooth chest above trembles. Jade trails his fingers down Adam’s check, along his jaw, and over his lips. Adam steals a kiss before the soft fingertips open his mouth. Then his fingers are gone, wrapped around the base of his cock, guiding it.   
  
Adam closes his eyes as he sucks Jade into his mouth. The head pushes past his lips and glides over his tongue. Adam sinks his fingers into the cleft of Jade’s ass, seeking the hot little pucker there, and hollows his cheeks around Jade’s cock. Then he’s pulling back and Jade is nudging the swollen tip of Davey’s cock against Adam’s lips. Without hesitation, Adam opens his mouth wider to accommodate the new entry. His jaw aches, his lips feel split, and his cheeks bulge; two hard cocks fill his mouth.   
  
Davey tenses, jerks forward. He opens his mouth in a silent gasp and his fingers dig into the scant flesh of Jade’s side. The water that pours down over him is hot, but nowhere near as hot as the mouth sealed around his cock or the other cock sharing the space. The burning friction of hard velvet on hard velvet is barely relieved by the rough tongue circling and pushing between them. Davey closes his eyes and moves his free hand to Adam’s wet hair, just to thread his fingers through the drenched locks and rest them there. He turns his face, presses it to Jade’s neck. His mouth works at the warm wet skin and he gasps in unsteady rhythm.  
  
Fingers part his cheeks. Davey starts again. Rough fingertips tease the tight pucker of his ass, still sore from the night before. They circle the hot bud, rim the sensitive muscle. Davey moans. Everything is wet and hot and he just wants those fingers inside him.  
  
A long, satisfied groan leaves Davey’s mouth and his hips buck forward. Jade plunges two fingers to the second knuckle inside Davey and begins to fuck him with them. Davey squeezes his eyes shut and rocks back on Jade’s hand. He can’t focus enough on any one thing to find a steady rhythm; the sensory input of it all is almost more than he can take. Water, steam, the heady scents of woody soap, all this slick skin and the hot mouth on his cock, the other hard cock pressed to his, and the fingers working his ass open. Davey tries to get his mind around it all and just gives in. He cries out against Jade’s neck and presses closer when one of those long fingers rubs at the edge of his prostate.  
  
When he’s stretched, open wide, those fingers slip away. Davey whimpers at the loss. He feels empty and doesn’t like it. His fingers curl in Adam’s hair and his nails sink deeper into Jade’s skin. He opens his mouth to ask, but he doesn’t have to.  
  
Jade’s breathing is harsh and ragged. His fingers tangle briefly with Adam’s as his hips rock forward. Then he’s guiding two of Adam’s thick, slick fingers into Davey’s hole and he’s setting the pace. He means to fuck his friend--finally--and he’s well aware of the damage he can inflict. Monster, he thinks, and smiles against Davey’s neck. He sinks his teeth into soft pale flesh and twists his fingers savagely. Davey doesn’t know the half of it. Adam is never unsatisfied.  
  
When Jade’s fingers move smoothly with Adam’s in and out of Davey’s hot ass, Jade slips his fingers out. His hand moves up over one firm cheek and he strokes the small of Davey’s back. He tightens his grip in Adam’s hair to keep himself grounded as his mouth seals to Davey’s in a deep, wet kiss. Jade feels as though he could suck Davey’s very soul from his body, or share it with Adam, whose suction has steadily increased. He withdraws from the kiss and places swollen lips against Davey’s ear.  
  
“I want to fuck you.”  
  
Arguing would be stupid and Davey knows it. This must be what it feels like to be drunk... His body is not entirely his own. It’s not an unpleasant experience, and if he’s right, he can see the appeal. He nods furiously in answer to Jade but can’t bring himself to speak.  
  
Pleased with this response, Jade kisses him again. His tongue sweeps into his mouth, past his teeth and over his moving tongue. Jade’s mouth is hot and the way he pants makes Davey buck forward just to feel the slide of their cocks together and suck in more of Jade’s glorious, breathy little sounds.  
  
Gingerly, Jade slides his cock from Adam’s mouth. Adam sucks one last time and half-wishes he could finish Jade this way, but he knows that Jade wants Davey’s ass more. Jade moves back and Davey is the only thing filling his mouth and hands. Adam closes his eyes and slides his lips all the way down Davey’s shaft. The head bumps the back of his throat but he doesn’t stop. Adam opens Davey’s ass for Jade and opens his throat for Davey.  
  
Above him, Davey groans.  
  
Davey leans forward and his hands go to Adam’s strong, smooth shoulders to keep himself steady. He bows his head, fighting to keep his eyes open and watch his cock slide in and out of the perfect cavern of Adam’s mouth. He can feel Jade moving behind him and anticipation hums through him. His mouth falls open, but he doesn’t know that the strangled sounds belong to him.  
  
Jade smoothes his hands down Davey’s back. Most of Adam’s come has washed away, so it’s just water that slicks the trembling wings. Down, down… Jade follows the sweep of them with his eyes and keeps going until he sees the puckered hole that is his destination. It’s the reason he suggested this in the first place and he knew that without Adam, he’d never have it. Jade takes a moment just to look.  
  
Then he’s taking his hard cock into his hand and guiding it to Davey’s ass, nudging the tip against that hot hole and squeezing his eyes shut as he pushes in. Davey’s insides ripple and constrict around him. Groaning, Jade lays his head on Davey’s shoulder. He grips Davey’s side so hard he’s sure he’ll leave bruises and reaches around to sink his fingers into Adam’s hair and feel the bob of his head. He wants to match Adam’s rhythm. Jade rests inside Davey and focuses on the rise and fall of Adam’s head. Then he’s moving, sliding in when Adam slides down, pulling out when Adam pulls away. It’s a steady rhythm that quickens with each stroke. Jade runs his hand up Davey’s side and over his chest to pinch his nipples; he kisses his shoulder, the back of his neck, and the side; he twists his hips and seeks the hard knot of Davey’s prostate.  
  
Davey tosses his head back and cries out. Jade is nothing like Adam--being fucked now is an intense burn of pain and pleasure. Davey feels stretched to the breaking point and so raw it hurts. Adam is relentless on his cock, sucking hard; Davey thinks he feels the scrape of teeth. He screams again and tightens his grip in Adam’s hair.  
  
Each movement of Jade’s cockhead against his prostate drives him closer and closer. He lays his head back on Jade’s shoulder and clenches his eyes shut. He licks his open lips and gasps as his entire body goes taut. Then his fingers curl and his orgasm rocks through him, starting in his ass, spreading through his trembling body, gathering in his balls before exploding out of his dick. He screams. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows that this is what Jade wants. Foremost in his mind is the feel of Adam swallowing around him and Jade slowing his thrusts.  
  
Dimly, Davey is aware of Adam letting him slip from his mouth and licking him clean, taking the last traces of come from the shaft of his softening cock. Jade slowly withdraws his still-hard dick from Davey’s ass; he whimpers at the loss. He wants to feel Jade inside him when he comes. Adam stands and runs his hands up Davey’s sides, and he smiles with his mouth but it doesn’t go to his eyes. Davey looks up at those ice-blue orbs and doesn’t find them on him. Instead, they’re locked on the man standing behind him.  
  
Jade strokes Davey’s belly and kisses the side of his neck and the tops of his shoulders. Davey can feel himself trembling and knows that Jade is trying to calm him. It’s just not working.  
  
Davey’s eyes slip shut and he laughs, embarrassed somewhat by his inability to recover. “I think I need to go lay down or something.”  
  
Jade chuckles darkly against Davey’s shoulder and slides his arm around Davey. “Let’s go, then.” He urges Davey forward, toward the shower door, supporting his weight.  
  
Adam, standing to their sides slightly, reaches up and wraps a hand around the back of Jade’s neck. “He can make it on his own,” he says. His voice is rough and there is no room for argument with his tone.  
  
Slowly, Jade turns to Adam. There is lust in his eyes, and need and frustration and determination. Adam’s hand tightens on his neck and Jade swallows hard. He can feel Adam’s cock against his thigh and he knows just what it is Adam wants.   
  
So does Davey. He can sense the change in the mood and he’s suddenly very aware of the relationship his friends share and his place in it. Still shaking, he eases toward the shower door.  
  
“Should I just go?” Davey asks quietly.  
  
Neither Adam nor Jade looks at him. Adam’s hand is on Jade’s shoulder now; his arm is tense, coiled, trembling with the anticipation of an action.   
  
“You can wait in the bathroom, Dave.” It’s a small allowance, a final little inclusion.  
  
Jade is pinned against the cold tile, cheek pressed to the wall, fingers scrabbling for a grip in the grout, and Adam is shoving his cock into him before Davey even makes it out of the shower. Water pours down between and over their slick bodies. Steam obscures the beastly form they make.  
  
Adam is not gentle. Wet skin smacks against wet skin, sounds audible even over the sound of rushing water. One body is slammed against the wall. Jade screams; Adam grunts and his voice rumbles, low and intimate. Quiet growling sounds roll out over the top edge of the shower glass.  
  
Davey wraps one of the hotel towels around his waist and means to leave. But he doesn’t. His gaze is riveted on the half-revealed sex show playing out before him. The steam shifts and swirls; Davey catches glimpses of skin through the wraithlike curtain. He can hear so much: pounding water, pounding bodies, Jade’s voice rising as he chants Adam’s name in sentences riddled with expletives, Adam’s low voice sharing things meant only for Jade.  
  
And then there is a sudden change in the air and Davey feels it. A chill shudders through him.  
  
The spell is broken and one of them has shut off the shower. Davey turns to leave. Guilt for his voyeurism stabs through him—after all, he hadn’t really been invited to stay, had he? The gift he’d been given should have been enough. There’s the click of the shower door opening when Davey makes it to the door. Jade stops him, though.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
  
He looks satisfied when Davey turns. Adam is stepping out of the shower behind Jade, still panting softly. He glances at Davey but looks down, searching for the towels. Davey shifts his gaze to Jade and takes in the sight of the naked man, freshly fucked, still wet. Water drips from his hair and slides down his skin, catching in his pubic hair or pooling on the white floor. Behind him, when Adam leans over, Davey catches a glimpse of the curve of Adam’s ass. It makes him smile.  
  
“To pack,” Davey says. “Out flight leaves at two.”  
  
Adam wraps Jade in one of the towels and leaves his arms around him. He kisses Jade’s shoulder and looks at Davey over the freckled skin. “It wasn’t seven when I got up,” he says.   
  
Jade moves out of Adam’s arms and Adam wraps a towel around himself. As Davey watches, Jade pulls Adam’s carry-on to the edge of the counter and begins to paw through it. Adam wipes steam from the mirror. Davey looks between the two and marvels silently at the sheer normality of the little domestic scene.  
  
“What did you do with my toothpaste?” Jade demands.  
  
Amused, Adam grabs the shave gel from Jade’s hand. “What makes you think it’s in my bag?”  
  
Jade shoots a glare at Adam, then turns with a sigh to Davey. “You didn’t bring your stuff, did you?”  
  
Davey shakes his head slowly. His hair is sticking to his neck and shoulders; he needs to go, take a real shower and get ready for the day. “It’s all in my room.” His voice sounds apologetic even to his own ears.   
  
Jade harrumphs and turns back to Adam. Unconcerned, Adam is slathering the foaming gel on his face and neck with one hand and fishing a fresh razor from the side pocket of his bag with the other.  
  
Grumpily, Jade tells him, “I hate it when you shave every morning.”  
  
Adam shoots him a look and rinses the razor under the warm tap water. “You want stubble burn on your ass?”  
  
And suddenly, Davey’s laughing. He understands. He understands his friends and their relationship and he understands his place in it. His chest fills with some nameless warmth and he’s happy. He begins to back out of the bathroom.  
  
“I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll meet you guys downstairs later.”  
  
Jade nods distractedly at Davey and ducks behind Adam, searching for something.  
  
Adam turns serious blue eyes to Davey. “Are you all right?”  
  
Grinning, Davey assures him, “I’m fine. You should watch out for--”  
  
A dry washcloth is pulled tight over Adam’s face and Jade scrubs at the shave foam.  
  
“We’re on vacation!”  
  
Adam drops the razor and turns around as the bathroom door swings shut. Davey’s grin becomes a smile. Because it was fun. He gathers his clothes on the way to the door and doesn’t look back.

 


End file.
